


It Happened at Pride

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [287]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/24/19: “launch, still, open”This week's theme ispride.





	It Happened at Pride

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/24/19: “launch, still, open”
> 
> This week's theme is _pride._

Stiles wore a rainbow cape and button-covered bi-pride t-shirt. His forearms bore wrist-bands halfway to his elbows. He’d become a polychromatic phantasm representing every identity on the spectrum.

But he’d stopped parading and stood still, mouth open as he stared at Derek Hale with his sisters behind the “LGBT+ Resources” booth.

“May I have a brochure?” Stiles asked, only to see Derek snatch it from his sister’s hand, scribble something down then give it to him.

Derek had been staring too.

If Stiles’s cape actually worked he’d have launched into the sky.

Derek Hale had given Stiles his phone number!

**Author's Note:**

> This feels really bare-bones to me, but that hundred word limit comes up so quickly. ☹


End file.
